


Pyre

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Omorashi, Pre-Canon, bed wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 27Merlin has nightmares of being burned alive.  One night it causes him to wet.





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief description of burning.

There were flames all around him, not touching him yet, but coming closer. He kept backing away, but smoke choked him, and he fell to the ground, coughing. He crawled towards his escape, but the flames licked at his feet. Then he was tied to a stake, a pyre beneath his feet. The flames climbed higher and higher. Merlin was vaguely aware that he had wet himself before he awoke with a gasp. 

The candle on the table flared to life, and Merlin had to take a few deep breaths before he was able to extinguish it. He peeled back his blankets, damp with sweat and… So that hadn’t just been in the dream. Merlin flushed with shame as he shifted in the piss pooled around him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He only opened them when he heard his mother’s voice. 

“Merlin? Merlin, honey?” She’d gotten out of bed and come to crouch beside him. He turned away, humiliated. 

“I- I-” he started, but it was then that she noticed the puddle, and her arms wrapped around him. 

“Oh, Merlin,” she spoke, her voice soft and soothing. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I can manage,” he croaked. Not able to deal with any more embarrassment. Hunith nodded and stood. She looked at him for a moment, before ducking behind the curtain and leaving him to his privacy. He cleaned up methodically, using his blanket to mop up the urine and put it in a bucket. He changed his clothes, wiping himself down with a damp cloth. He’d need to bathe and wash everything in the morning, but for now this would have to do. 

He couldn’t mop in the dark, so he grabbed his second blanket from the cupboard and settled on a clean patch of floor. He supposed it was good he didn’t have a mattress to worry about. He’d curled up on his side, feeling miserable, when his mother came back. She sat beside him, and stroked his arm. 

“Did you dream of the pyre again?”

He nodded. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said, even if it mostly was. She’d only been trying to keep him safe, to warn him of the dangers. He’d been twelve when he’d first heard talk of a pyre, despite her sheltering. She’d explained when he asked. He’d been having nightmares since. 

“Merlin, you're safe here.”

“You’re sending me to Camelot. I won’t be safe there.”

There was silence for a few moments. His mother’s hand was warm against his arm. She squeezed reassuringly. 

“You can trust Gaius. He’ll protect you.”

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: bedwetting


End file.
